How It's Suppose To Be
by dreamcoloredgift
Summary: A Stinger/Hami/Lucky fanfiction story, ft. Go-onger's Kousaka Renn and Sutou Miu. *Reversed version of "Staying Silent".
1. Part 1 (Miu & Hami)

**Part 1/6 (Miu & Hami)**

If there was one thing that Hami would consider amazing and weird at the same about Earth, it was for her to meet some… weird people, as well. Or at least that was how she would consider it now that she met someone named Sutou Miu. Apparently, this woman—who was an heiress, as well—just suddenly decided to use her Engine partner Jetras to go to that Earth.

Hami discovered that Miu came from Earth, as well—but of another universe, in which she, Garu, and Commander Shou just realized its existence months before while they were chasing down Maadako to retrieve the stolen Rashinban (Pyxis) Kyutama. But the real issue here was the purpose of Miu going to that parallel universe.

The Kyurangers were just done liberating that particular sector of the planet. But instead of returning to the Orion just as the Commander ordered, Hami decided to roam around the area and follow the tiger-based flying Engine she noticed hovering earlier. It was a good thing it didn't land very far and she was able to spot it easily.

And now here they were.

"I saw your fight a while back. You were distracted," Miu pointed out quite bluntly which only made Hami eye the heiress in annoyance.

"I know that so there's no reason for you to point it out," Hami replied. Moments later, she sighed. "But seriously, why are you here, Miu-san?"

"I need to check on a few things out here before my comrades and I head out to finish another mission in my own world. But looking at you a while back and looking at you now… Is there something important that bothers you right now?"

Hami remained silent, though. Not because she didn't know how to answer that. But it was because she decided not to bother anyone with her current predicament.

"If it's about a guy, I don't think I could give you any help when it comes to that. But it still depends on you if you'd choose to let it all go and move on without doing anything or finally do something so that you'll find out for yourself if your feelings for him will be reciprocated," Miu continued in a serious tone soon after.

"Why are you talking as if you know what it feels like to be this confused and frustrated at the same time?"

"That's because I've been through that before. But I chose to do the first one when I realized that he's going to be happier loving someone other than me. As for you, on the other hand—" Miu paused and faced Hami who didn't even faze at that. "I think you're just wasting precious time mulling over unnecessary things."

This time, Hami couldn't help but glare at the heiress who wasn't even a bit bothered at what she did. "Did you just come here to mock me?"

Miu sighed, as if trying to compose herself. "I'm not saying these things to you just to lecture you or mock you, okay? But Hami, you can't find a way to deal with this situation if you're like that. This is your feelings we're talking about."

"Well, having this feeling is not easy to deal with," Hami replied before rashly sighing out loud. "What am I suppose to do now?"

"I think, right now, only you can answer that, Hami," Miu said and patted Hami's head. "Just… try using both your mind and heart when it comes to really knowing what you have to do with all this. Okay?"

Hami just looked at the serious-looking Miu for a few moments. Despite the serious look on the silver warrior's face, she could see hints of understanding in Miu's eyes. Soon after, she just nodded, indicating that she understood what Miu meant with what she said.


	2. Part 2 (Renn & Lucky)

**Part 2/6 (Renn & Lucky)**

What Hami didn't know was that all this time, someone was trying to look for her. Lucky noticed that Hami disappeared even before the rest of the team could call out their Voyagers to head back to the Orion. The others didn't take long to notice Hami's disappearance, either.

But it was Lucky who volunteered to look for her.

Though even with Raptor's help tracking down Hami's Seiza Blaster, Lucky wasn't still able to locate the ninja for some reason. Okay, given the fact that he was still unfamiliar with the area, but was that supposed to be the reason why he couldn't locate Hami?

"She'll come back, don't worry."

Lucky nearly gave out a scream upon hearing that. But what surprised him was the fact that it came from a guy wearing a blue jacket and was smiling at him as if they were friends. For some reason, this guy quite reminded him of Spada.

"Umm…"

"If you're looking for Hami-chan, she's just over there talking to a friend of mine."

"A friend of yours?" How come Lucky didn't know that? Did Hami manage to make friends with someone here on Earth besides Kotaro?

"It's quite a weird meeting, if you ask me. But she's really fun to be with, so the weird part of our meeting was soon placed at the back of our minds." Soon after, the man appeared to have remembered something. "By the way, my name's Renn. Kousaka Renn."

"Lucky." Despite the abruptness of the situation, Lucky found himself shaking hands with Renn. He looked around the area and finally, he found Hami.

Indeed, she was talking to someone. To a woman obviously more mature than Hami, as a matter of fact.

"Is that your friend?" Lucky inquired which Renn replied with a nod. "How come I didn't notice you guys here before?"

"That's because we're not from this Earth," Renn answered. "We're from a parallel universe, the one that we're protecting up until now. So it's really disappointing and depressing to see this Earth already at the hands of the enemies."

"But we're here to liberate it," Lucky said with determination.

This didn't surprise Renn, though. For some weird reason, this guy reminded him of Sosuke in more ways than one. He smiled at the thought. "I know. So I'll leave this Earth's return of peace to you guys."

For a while, Lucky just remained looking at Hami still talking to the woman he later learned from Renn was named Sutou Miu. From his position, it looked like Hami was frustrated. But what could have frustrated her at this period? Besides the Jark Matter, of course.

"You like her, don't you?" Renn soon asked, which snapped Lucky out of his musings.

Of course, Renn's question soon registered in his mind which only made him shake his head vehemently. "N-no… I-I'm not—"

"You know, continuous denying won't get you anywhere, Lucky," Renn suddenly said seriously, which cut him off.

Lucky was also surprised to hear that. "W-what do you mean?"

"I mean exactly that. Continuous denying won't get you anywhere. I think it's about time you test your luck on this one, Lucky."

Lucky was left speechless after that. He didn't know how to retort on that one. Why was this Renn guy talking as if—

"Hami-chan's already confused with a few issues right now. Talking to someone could help her but in the end, it'll still be her choice—her decision. And from what I can see—" Renn paused and faced Lucky. Though Renn was sporting a congenial smile on his face, Lucky could see an underlying seriousness in the man's eyes. "—you were also dealing with some issues of your own."

How did this guy—? Lucky was seriously surprised at that.

"If that issue has something to do with Hami-chan, I can only say this to you, Lucky. Just… don't regret the chances you decided not to take when the time comes she finally made a choice."

"Why are you saying all this now?"

"Because I know what it's like to regret the chances I didn't take before. But I chose not to take them because I could see at the time that she liked someone else. And she's happy with that. Even though in the end, she just chose to let go, as well. Especially when she realized that the one she liked… happened to like someone else and he would be happier with that person." Renn sighed before continuing. "Hami-chan hasn't come to that point yet where she finally makes a decision. At least, that's what I can see."

Lucky didn't say anything. Whether he denied it or not, Renn had a point. But what could he possibly do at the moment with regards to his predicament? Unable to think of anything, Lucky just stood up and decided to call for Hami's attention. But moments later, he stopped to his tracks.

"Are you saying that I should do something before it comes to that?" Lucky asked without looking back at Renn.

"It still depends on your choice and the chances laid out in front of you. To both you and Hami-chan."

After a few moments of contemplation, Lucky finally left Renn there. As for the blue warrior who was just watching Lucky approaching his friends, he smiled in satisfaction before his Engine partner Buson approached him.

"So you think something will happen after that talk? If you would call that a proper talk," Buson said as the Engine was also looking at Lucky.

"I think we'll know the answer soon."


	3. Part 3 (Stinger & Hami)

**Part 3/6 (Stinger & Hami)**

Both Lucky and Hami returned to the Orion before Commander Shou Lonpou could even scold them for it. But it was noticeable to all that the two seemed to have a slightly awkward atmosphere between them.

Though Lucky and Hami could still be seen talking normally, one couldn't really deny that something was wrong. Eventually, no one dared asking any of the two about the cause of that awkward atmosphere to surround them.

Hami was supposed to be resting after that fight—and that discussion she had with Miu—in order for her to recover and replenish her lost energy. But even sleep seemed to have evaded her at that point. And for her, it was a really disappointing part. Since the situation was already like this at the moment, she realized that sleep wasn't meant for her until she could remove those disturbing thoughts running in her mind.

She got up from bed and went out of her room. She decided to head to the Orion's main deck for a while. Just until she could finally clear her mind somehow. Thankfully, there was no one at the main deck when she reached the place. That means she could mull with no one to disturb her.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping by now?"

Or maybe not.

Upon turning to the source of that voice, she was surprised to see Stinger. He was just looking at her with a frown, which she found unusual at the moment.

"I can't sleep," Hami replied rather lifelessly and proceeded to sit on one of the stools by the table.

"Is there something bothering you?"

Once again, she looked at Stinger with a confused look on her face.

"You and Lucky had been acting weird since returning here. Everyone noticed it but only chose not to point it out," Stinger continued matter-of-factly.

Hami sighed and puffed her cheeks for a short while. "That means it's already obvious that I'm really confused," she muttered and tapped her finger onto the table.

"Confused about what?"

Okay. Things were getting weirder and weirder in Hami's perception. Was Stinger actually initiating a conversation? "Stinger? Are you sure you're—"

"If it's about making a choice, I don't think you should force yourself to do it, especially if it's against your will."

"I-I don't understand…"

"Hami, no one's forcing you to make a difficult choice. Everyone just have to respect whatever decision you made."

"Whatever… decision? But I can't even think properly to make a decision that I need right now!" Hami couldn't help blurting that out in frustration.

When she faced Stinger, he was still stoic as ever. Or was he? She frowned slightly when she looked carefully at Stinger's expression. Hami wasn't mistaken. She could definitely see something in his eyes, even though he was looking away from her.

Was there something she said that made him like this? "Stinger?"

"Clear your mind for a while before you start thinking again. If you let those thoughts mess up your brain, then you'll never be able to decide properly," the orange scorpion warrior said soon after before facing Hami.

The ninja could only sigh heavily before glaring at Stinger, but only for a few seconds. "I hate it when you make it sound so easy."

Stinger showed off a small smile before leaving her there. It was a bit of a surprise for Hami to see that, let alone have a conversation like that with Stinger. But perhaps she'd deal with that later.

At the moment, she'd better contemplate on her friends' words to her before she could come up with a final decision.


	4. Part 4 (Stinger, Hami, & Lucky)

**Part 4/6 (Stinger, Hami, & Lucky)**

Days have passed but Hami could feel that her mind was still in a mess. She couldn't even calm herself down because of it and it was frustrating her even more. She couldn't tell if it was a good thing or a bad thing that the Kyulette wasn't choosing her Kyutama lately to do certain missions, though.

Lucky, on the other hand, had been going on one mission after another these past days that Hami's Kyutama wasn't chosen. For Hami, she considered it as a blessing in disguise since she won't get distracted or start feeling awkward because of Lucky's presence. However, this particular scenario didn't sit too well with another particular person.

Since their talk that night at the Orion's main deck, Stinger hadn't been able to calm himself down for some reason. It was a good thing he was able to hide it from the others or else, it would be a disaster. He didn't want the others to get agitated or excited over his own issues, especially Champ and Kotaro.

One night, he decided to do his own mulling over by the Orion's main deck. But before he could even do so, he roamed around the ship to check on two particular people. The first he decided to check on was Hami. She was in her room, but as he had expected, she wasn't sleeping. She was just in front of the window, looking outside with her head placed on her hand. She appeared to be in deep thoughts, so he knew she was still doing some comtemplating.

Stinger only shook his head at the sight. When would this girl even come up with a decision? But whether he admit it or not, he was actually fearing the day that Hami would finally make a choice. He was completely aware of her predicament. But how come he could still give such advice to her when it comes to that? Hadn't he tortured himself enough?

Before he could even take a step to leave the place where he was watching Hami, he heard her mutter something.

"Can I still deal with all this?"

It appeared that the problem was much harder for her to deal with than expected. Anyway, since when did emotions become so easy? Even he was having a hard time with regards to it, as well.

He finally left the place and headed to another one where he knew Lucky was currently staying ever since the awkward atmosphere began. He only stood outside the room where Lucky was. As usual, the red warrior was staring outside the glass window where the Voyager hatch could be seen. From Stinger's position, he could tell that Lucky was looking at the Shishi Voyager. He remembered that, the other night, Lucky was staring at the Chamaeleon Voyager and stayed in the room where that particular Voyager could be seen longer than usual.

It appeared that Lucky was also doing some contemplating on his own. Stinger could only heave an inaudible sigh. His friends seemed to have been thinking too deeply about issues of their own lately. But from his perception, he couldn't deny that it only meant one thing.

And it was something that Stinger knew was bound to happen should Lucky and Hami finally come up with a decision.

His flow of thoughts was disrupted when he heard Lucky utter some words. It was clear, even from his position.

"Just one chance… to tell her everything…"

So that was it. All that Lucky needed was that one chance.

Stinger left the area before he could even make a noise that would disturb his friend with his own contemplations. And finally, he arrived at the Orion's main deck. No one was there, thankfully. But the solitary atmosphere of the place was something that only intensified that unnamed emotion currently hovering in his heart because of all that he had observed a while back.

At that point, he remembered the conversation that he and Hami had nights before. Her last words to her that night before leaving her echoed in his mind, that time she said she hated it when he made his advice sound so easy.

He could only let out a bitter chuckle.

"That's because you don't realize I was about to do the same thing…" Stinger whispered, in response to Hami's words that night. "I'm going to respect whatever is your decision…"


	5. Part 5 (Stinger & Hami)

**Part 5/6 (Stinger & Hami)**

That one night of mulling over alone seemed to have helped Stinger for a bit. But it also gave way for him to feel something he had never felt before. A kind of pain that perhaps had existed even worse than Scorpio's betrayal. Or should he really describe it like that? Could he really compare it to what happened to him and his brother?

At the moment, Stinger couldn't tell. But it was definitely painful—one that he didn't want to show that he was feeling it to anyone at all. He could only shake his head as he continued on with his own musings concerning Hami and Lucky. Whatever would be the case, he really needed all the time to prepare himself for something worst.

At least, that was how he would describe it.

Meanwhile, it was already a week that passed by but it was also a torturous week for Hami with all that thinking she did just for her to decide. Who would've thought that feelings meant for _that person_ would actually bring her this much problem? Even if she would think of her friends' words to her before, none of it seemed to help her at all.

Or does it really seem like that? Why did she have a feeling that something was holding her back from actually coming up with a final decision?

One more night… Honestly, she had enough. She better come up with a decision tonight or else, it won't be a wonder if she did end up crazy with all this thinking. Just like before, she got up from her bed late at night and proceeded to the Orion's main deck. This time, she was truly determined to end her confusion and finally come up with a decision with regards to her situation.

But to Hami's surprise, someone was already there. Of all coincidences that could actually happen, why does it have to be Stinger staying on the place where she was supposed to go and think? And then it hit her.

Now she knew why she was having a hard time. It was the emotion that she saw on Stinger's face that night they last talked—if one would actually call that talking. It was the one that was actually… holding her back. But why?

"You can't sleep again?"

Hami was startled to hear that. Of course, that cut her off from her own musings. She tried her best not to roll her eyes from annoyance. For some reason, Stinger seemed to have the habit of stopping the flow of her thoughts.

"This will be the last, I hope," Hami replied quite lifelessly as she proceeded to the control panel and sat on the chair, facing outside the ship where the view of the Earth could be seen. "It seems to me you can't sleep, either."

"It's not going to be the last one," Stinger said.

This only made Hami frown, though. "What do you mean?"

But Stinger didn't answer. Instead, he said something different. "Have you finally decided?"

Here comes the issue again. But she chose not to let her frustration get the best of her, though. Weird enough, she managed to smile—albeit sadly. "I guess I have to do more thinking before I could even decide."

"Is it that hard for you to clear your mind so you could finally think things through?"

This guy was always making it sound so easy. Does he really have that habit? "Well, in case you're not aware, something was holding me back every time I could finally come up with an answer to most of my questions. The same goes to finally coming up with a decision."

This time, it was Stinger who frowned at Hami's answer. "Something was holding you back?"

Hami heaved a heavy sigh and faced outside the ship's window once again. "But I can't let that get to me this time, right? I have to decide so that it'll all be over for me. I can't let it go on like this for much longer."

No words were spoken after that. Only thick silence soon surrounded the two warriors.

Stinger took that as an opportunity to face Hami who was still looking outside the window of the Orion. He was somewhat irritated that she didn't answer when he repeated the words she said—about something that was holding her back from actually deciding. He wanted to know what could have made her hold back from doing that.

But then, he soon noticed that Hami was in deep thoughts again. He remained watching her for who knows how long. He wasn't exactly counting the time as he was immersed in watching her contemplate over her predicament. And soon after, he remembered his own advice for her.

He could only smile bitterly—albeit done inwardly.

"But just like I said, everyone just have to respect your decision…" he muttered as he looked away from Hami and started walking away from that place.

"You were saying something, Stinger?" Hami asked.

He didn't turn his back to look at her, even when he anwered. "Just don't stay up way too late. We might have a mission tomorrow." And with that, he finally left Hami there. But each step he was taking to walk away from there—fror her—seemed to act like salt sprinkled on a fresh wound. He already made his own decision.

Now it was Hami's turn to create one—in which he could already tell what.

As for Hami, she couldn't help frowning at the sight of Stinger walking away like that from her. Maybe she could ask him about it tomorrow. If she could actually coax him to answer her question.

She went back to looking at the Earth. Soon after, she remembered Miu's words to her. Moments later, she finally showed a smile—one that envisioned relief and determination. It was the kind of smile she knew she hadn't shown in more than a week.

"So that ends my confusion, then…"


	6. Part 6 (Stinger,Hami,Lucky,Renn,Miu)

**Part 6/6 (Stinger, Hami, Lucky, Miu, & Renn)**

It was a good thing that Hami managed to sleep earlier than expected—if one would actually call that early. Well, perhaps she could thank it to the fact that she finally came up with a decision with regards to her own feelings for Lucky. It had been distracting her for more than a week so it was a total relief that she came in terms with her own emotions.

Now here comes the real problem—confessing to Lucky.

Great! How come she didn't even think about that part when she decided to finally tell him the truth? Should she consider this as a disaster in the making?

"Hami?"

That voice startled her and snapped Hami from her musings. When she raised her head, she saw Lucky approaching her with a frown on his face. Her heart started beating fast at the sight but she tried her best to remain calm and composed. Well, at least she succeeded in some way.

"Lucky, what's wrong?"

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that to you? I kept on thinking if something was going on since you're not yourself for the past week. Did something happen that we didn't know?"

Hami could only look at Lucky in surprise. He was able to notice that? She instinctively looked away and scanned the surroundings of the area that they just liberated together with Kotaro, Champ and Stinger whom the Kyulette had selected to do the mission.

She was actually surprised that her Kyutama was finally chosen after more than a week of not having selected to do some liberation on Earth. Even when Lucky commented that her luck was finally on her because of that, all she did was to smile. Maybe she would consider it crazy but she was thinking that perhaps the reason why her Kyutama wasn't chosen all this time was because it could tell that her mind wasn't clear yet. That she needed all the time to think things through before she would set out to do her mission as a Kyuranger.

"I'm okay. I'm just glad I could finally get out of the Orion for a breath of fresh air. I've been stuck there for more than a week, you know."

"No, seriously, what the heck has happened to you this past week? You were really distracted," Lucky insisted.

At this point, Hami faced Lucky with a serious expression. Of course, that surprised the red warrior for a bit but soon after, he managed to compose herself.

What she didn't know, even Champa and Kotaro were surprised by her actions. But not Stinger. He urged the others to go away from there for a while so that Lucky and Hami could have a privacy. Only he did so without looking back at the two.

Of course, Champ and Kotaro noticed this.

"Partner… Are you okay?" Champ decided to break the silence by asking that.

Stinger remained quiet but nodded as an answer.

"Aniki…" Kotaro could only utter in which Stinger replied with a ruffle on the boy's hair.

"Everyone just have to respect her decision," he whispered before walking ahead of the bull and the boy. "…and that includes me… because that's how it's suppose to be…"

In the meantime, Hami and Lucky were finally left alone. But Hami's heart was hammering inside her chest like crazy. Was she supposed to feel this?

"Are you okay, Hami?" Lucky asked, soon breaking the silence between them.

She nodded and heaved a sigh. She had to do this or it would never lead anywhere. "Lucky… you see… I've been thinking—"

"I like you," Lucky suddenly blurted out and soon froze Hammy to the spot.

She could only look at him in shock. Did she hear it right? Was it really Lucky who said those words? "W-what?"

Lucky blinked for a few moments before regaining composure without looking away from Hami who was still eyeing him in surprise. "I like you, Hami. I should've said that to you before but… things hadn't been on my side lately."

Hami remained looking at him wide eyed. There was it! He said it again. It was for real.

"What do you mean… things hadn't been on your side?" Great. Of all questions that she was supposed to ask…

Lucky looked away for a bit and scratched the back of his head. He also smiled sheepishly, which was unlike him. Hami couldn't help smiling at the sight.

"I've been… meaning to tell you that since the day after I saw you with that Miu person. Renn had been telling me things, of certain advices so that I'd finally be able to say this to you."

Hami frowned at the last sentence. Renn? Does he mean… Kousaka Renn? "You met Renn-san?"

Lucky nodded. "He showed up to me all of a sudden while I was looking for you that day. That's how I met him."

"He does have that kind of habit." Then Hami's face turned serious. "But Lucky, are you sure?"

"About what?"

"About what you just told me. That you… like me…" The last sentence was just a spoken in a whisper, though. Soon after, Hami looked down and tightly closed her eyes as she waited for his answer.

Lucky smiled and approached Hammy. He crouched down a bit to level his face with Hami's line of sight. Of course, this action surprised her but she remained staring at him. It didn't take long before Lucky swiftly placed a kiss on her forehead that only made her eyes open wide.

"We'll take it one step at a time, okay?" Without any more words to say, he pulled Hami close to him for an embrace. "I guess I'm glad I took Renn's advice. I took a test on my luck with you. I'm sorry if it took me this long to say it."

Hami didn't say anything and a smile soon showed on her face. She wrapped her arms around him. For now, she chose to enjoy this moment. She would say everything she wanted to say to Lucky later. Besides, they still had the time in the world to do that.

The sun was setting, but it didn't obscure the view of both Lucky and Hami embracing each other to both Miu and Renn. They faced each other with a smile and held hands when they saw that.

"Finally, they took our advice. I can't believe it would take them this long to actually do it," Miu said quite frankly which only made Renn chuckle.

"You can't help it. It's the first for them. In Hami-chan's case, she was really having a hard time thinking since it appears that it wasn't just Lucky who was making it hard for her."

Miu frowned before facing Renn who was eyeing the new couple with a serious look. "What do you mean by that?"

"It seems that one other person was also pinning on her. But she doesn't know that. And that person decided to let go in the end."

It didn't take long for Miu to understand Renn's words. Soon after, she saw three people watching Lucky and Hami from a distance. One of those three—the one wearing an orange Kyuranger jacket—was eyeing at the couple with a particularly familiar emotion. She knew because both she and Renn had that emotion in their eyes before when they chose to let go of someone important to their hearts.

"I think he would be able to find someone he would cherish much more than how he cared for Hami. One day, I know he'd be able to," Miu said after a while of silence between her and Renn.

Renn smiled and raised their held hands. He soon looked at the ring on Miu's finger—the one that he gave to her two weeks before the talk they both made to Lucky and Hami. "Just like how we found ours, huh?"

Miu faced Renn and nodded.

 **THE END**


End file.
